1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a projection display apparatus for irradiating images formed on a digital micro mirror device (DMD) or miniaturized light bulbs with illumination light to magnify and project them on a screen by using a projection lens, and a light source apparatus used in the projection display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a light source of a projection display apparatus using a mirror deflection type DMD or light bulbs in a liquid crystal panel, discharge lamps are widely used. The discharge lamps disadvantageously have a short life and low reliability. To solve the problem, in recent years, there have been disclosed a number of projection display apparatuses using a solid-state light source such as a semiconductor laser or a light-emitting diode, which has a long life, as a light source. Among these disclosures, there is disclosed a small sized light source apparatus capable of condensing light emitted from a solid-state light source efficiently by utilizing polarization properties of the light from the solid-state light source. (Patent Literature 1) (Patent Literature 2)